Kai's secret past
by TakamaraHiwatari
Summary: im bad at summeries, so i rite one inside to, but anyways...i basically wrote my own twisted version of his past that explains his attitude to..well..everything! Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

(WARNING: I have a serious language problem, so traditionally I passed this on to my Ocs.) Right, this is my first 'fic, and I cant spell, so don't be to brutal in reviews, please. I basically wrote this coz I was annoyed by the fact that it never mentions Kai's past in detail or his parents, etc. I basically made up my own sick and twisted version of his childhood. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning of it all Everyone was at the party. The Bladebreakers had just won the world championship Beyblade tournament in Russia, and all the other teams were throwing a party. Rei had just come out of hospital, with Mariah holding him up. They were talking to the white tiger team; Max was with his Mom and the All-Starz. Kenny was talking to Emily and Tyson was stuffing his face at the buffet table, as usual. Rei looked around at everyone. He ignored Tyson's disgusting noises and looked at the wall near the door, where Kai was stood. He had his head at a slight angle, so his hair cast a shadow down his miserable looking face. Rei thought it was strange that Kai was stood in the one place were you could see everything in the room clearly, but soon dismissed the thought when he looked at the spot again and saw the end of a white scarf trail through the doorway.  
  
' Some people never change,' he whispered to himself.  
  
****************  
  
Outside, Kai quickened his walking pace. He slowed to a sudden stop when he reached the bridge, and sighed.  
  
he thought to himself,   
  
' But they don't know anything about me. And up 'till last week, neither did I,' he said aloud.  
  
************  
  
A teenage girl was running down the alleyway. She stopped for a moment as she looked desperately at the ocean, then she continued running past a sign that read BALKOV ABBEY. Still running, she passed a group of people training in the courtyard. They didn't acknowledge her, they simply continued practise without delay. The young girl ran through the large door and promptly slowed her movement. She walked, rather quickly, down the corridor and almost walked straight into a man.  
  
' Kairi, what do you think you are doing?' he yelled at her.  
  
' I'm going to see my father. He asked to see me, I believe,' she said nervously.  
  
' Ahh yes. He would like to speak to you alone and you are not to refer to him as father. Hurry along then child,' he partly yelled, partly spoke.  
  
She didn't hesitate to scurry along the corridor, toward the large double doors at the end. She paused outside them, took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
' Enter,' a stern voice spoke out.  
  
She struggled to open the door, then entered the room nervously and stood perfectly straight and silent. The chair in front of her slowly swivelled around, to reveal a middle-aged man, whose hair was greying.  
  
' Kairi, your late,' his voice was gruff.  
  
' I'm sorry, father, I was.'  
  
' Don't call me that!' he yelled at her.  
  
' I'm sorry Voltaire, I apologise deeply,' she was intimidated by her own father.  
  
' You will be punished for your mistake.'  
  
' No, please no!'  
  
' And what does pleading show?'  
  
' Emotion and weakness,' she was reluctant to say.  
  
' Correct. So what are you going to do now?'  
  
' Accept my punishment,' she shuddered.  
  
' Correct again, my dear. Now, your punishment will be waiting outside.'  
  
She slowly moved toward the door, tears streaming from her eyes. When she peered round the door, she saw Boris Balkov grinning slyly. She whimpered as her lead her into a room away from the other students. He shoved her into the dark room.  
  
' What did you do wrong this time?' he asked coldly.  
  
' Nothing,' she whimpered.  
  
' Look at me you little bitch!' he yelled.  
  
She looked up slowly, but soon hung her head as she grabbed her stomach in pain. She looked at him again, and scowled.  
  
' What's the matter?' he asked mockingly, as he delivered another kick to her stomach,' Does that hurt?'  
  
' Yes,' she struggled not to yell at him.  
  
' Good, you don't deserve to live here.'  
  
' And you don't deserve to live at all,' she retorted.  
  
' What! Naughty little vermin like you shouldn't be treated as equals. But I wouldn't want to beat you myself. Boys,' he moved his hand to summon someone forward,' this is my little addition to your punishment.'  
  
Five teenage boys walked out of the shadows, all smirking. Kairi felt a shiver flow down her spine, as her face began to pale.  
  
' Boys, do as you wish to her,' Boris smirked.  
  
-------------------------  
END ------------------------- 


	2. the discovery

welcome back to the sick mind of TakamaraHiwatari. I hope u liked the first chap. It is a little random, but their u go. The story dose actually develop a point. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: the discovery  
  
About a month after she was attacked, Kairi was summoned to see her father again. She had not broken another rule since, she had done everything asked of her, and so what could he want her for? She walked down the corridor, pondering this question. She reached his room and opened the door, a hell of a lot easier than she could before. She had improved a great deal since she was brutally attacked.  
  
' You wanted me?' she asked immediately upon entering.  
  
' Yes, I was wondering if you felt any different,' his voice was still cold but he sounded oddly concerned.  
  
' Since when?'  
  
' Since the punishment you received last month.'  
  
' Not really.'  
  
' Oh, good.'  
  
' Why do you ask?'  
  
' No reason, I was just concerned for my daughters health. Is that a problem?'  
  
She opened her mouth to bring up the point that he had beaten up his child, indirectly of course, and brought her up in an abbey full of emotionless boys and men. But before she could say anything, she vomited violently. Voltaire did nothing to help, he just watched her in pure horror.  
  
Once she could speak again she asked,' Why do you look so scarred?'  
  
' No reason, I was just thinking that maybe you should visit the medical ward.'  
  
' What for? You always say that illness is weakness. Why the change of heart?'  
  
' Nothing has changed.'  
  
' Don't give me that shit. I want to know the truth.'  
  
' Okay. What did those boys do to you that night?'  
  
' You know damn well what they did to me you bastard! Why did you bring that up?'  
  
' Well, which of them was it that.well. Umm.'  
  
' That what? Raped me? How the hell am i soposed to know!.'  
  
' Ahh, that may be a problem. Well, a trip to the medical ward should confirm my suspicions. If you would,' he said pointing at the door.  
  
' Fine, but you better explain yourself.'  
  
***********  
  
When they reached the medical ward, she was tested for everything. When they had finished she was very anxious, but Voltaire looked very worried.  
  
' Well, you still haven't explained yourself,' she asked irritably.  
  
' Umm. yes well.'  
  
' What he means to say is he's shocked,' the doctor said.  
  
' About?' she asked.  
  
' Well, he's gong to be a grandfather,' the doctor said bluntly.  
  
' What!' she yelled in disbelieve,' you can't be serious.'  
  
' He is deadly serious,' Voltaire finally spoke.  
  
' I'm 15! How can it be?'  
  
' I don't know, but I will find out,' he said sternly,' and we will have to dispose of the child.'  
  
' Not child,' the doctor interrupted again,' Children. You having twins, Kairi.'  
  
' No, this can't be happening to me,' Voltaire moaned.  
  
' Well, it is and I'm keeping them. Both of them,' Kairi said sternly to her father.  
  
' No you are not!' he yelled at her.  
  
' Yes I am!' she yelled back,' And you can't stop me.'  
  
She stormed out of the room and out of the abbey. She sat down outside and thought about the news she had just received.  
  
------------------------- ---------END---------- ------------------------- 


	3. The evil interference

Here is chapy 3. Enjoy! (It might seem like a pointless story now, but it does get better!)  
  
The evil interference  
  
' Kairi,' Boris yelled down the corridor,' Voltaire would like to see you.'  
  
' And if I don't want to see him?' she answered arrogantly.  
  
' You don't have a choice in the matter.'  
  
' Fine,' she said, as she struggled to lift her inflated self off the chair.  
  
Once she had reached the usual door at the end of the corridor, she walked in and glared at her father.  
  
' What do you want this time?' she demanded.  
  
' Why do you insist on deifying me?'  
  
' Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you beat me constantly, had several teenage boys rape me and you tried to kill my unborn babies! Or isn't that a good enough reason?'  
  
' I hope your children are not like you are, you spiteful little bitch.'  
  
' And I hope they turn out nothing like you did. Where did your parents go wrong?'  
  
' You, my feisty little girl, will go to the hospital wing immediately.'  
  
She tried to walk away, but soon found it more difficult than she had expected. She had to be helped to the hospital, by the very boys that had raped her!  
  
************  
  
After the birth, she was happy to be holding both her children safely in her arms, little did she know that it would be the last time she did, ever. Moments later the doctor came in to the room snatched the baby girl from Kairi's arms.  
  
' What do you think you're doing?' she exclaimed.  
  
' This child is in great danger of death, we have to put her on medication immediately.'  
  
' But.  
  
' There's no 'buts ' about it your baby could die. Would you really want to risk it?'  
  
She waited with her son for a few hours before she was told the news. It was not the news she wanted.  
  
' Kairi.'  
  
' Is she Okay?'  
  
' No, she.she'  
  
' She isn't dead is she?'  
  
' I'm afraid she is. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do.'  
  
' .'  
  
' I know it must be difficult, but you should be thankful you have one. Technically, both should have been infected with the virus at birth.'  
  
**************  
  
Afterwards Kairi sat in the hospital wing with her child in her arms. She held her son closely. When Voltaire walked in to the room, she automatically tensed her muscles and tightened her grip and her baby.  
  
' Ahh, there you are,' he said coldly ignoring his own grandchild.  
  
' What do you want?'  
  
' I thought I would see how you were doing.' ' Get out.'  
  
' Can't I see my grandchild?'  
  
' How did you know you only have one?'  
  
' It's the male, I believe. May I see him?' Voltaire suspiciously changed the subject.  
  
' No, he will never be put through the trauma of knowing that he's related to a monster like you.'  
  
' Really. And you think you can stop me?'  
  
' I won't let you near him.'  
  
'You think you can really support him without any help?'  
  
' Yes.'  
  
' You may be able to protect yourself from me, but can you really say the same for him?'  
  
' You won't lay a hand on him, you evil bastard.'  
  
He smirked at his scowling daughter, before leaving the room without another word.  
  
' I won't let them hurt you,' Kairi said to her little child, who simply stared up at her inocently, without knowing what threat he faced.  
  
------------------------- ---------END---------- ------------------------- 


	4. threatening children

This is where it gets really twisted( oh, and interesting too), so please keep reading.  
  
Chapter 4: threatening children  
  
About 4 years after, Kairi was still stuck in her father's horrible abbey. Despite having an infant child, she was forced to work more than the other students. She managed to do all her work and spent time with her son. She had named him Kai. He was a quiet child but he was happy, when he was with his mother anyway. He knew his grandfather was not to be trusted, but he never expected that he would do what he did.  
  
' Kairi, take your offspring to Voltaire. Now,' yelled Boris.  
  
' Come along Kai,' she said soothingly.  
  
He silently followed her. He did not ask questions about anything. When they had reached Voltaire's usual room, they went inside and stood perfectly still.  
  
' What do you want now?' Kairi asked, clasping hold of her son's hand.  
  
' I simply wished to see you, dear,' he answered in his aging, cold voice.  
  
' You expect my to believe that?'  
  
' No. I want you to stand next to the door, alone.'  
  
' Why?'  
  
' Just do it, girl.'  
  
' Fine, Kai stay there okay. Don't move,' she said as she moved toward the spot.  
  
' Left a little,' Voltaire moved his hand, as if to motion someone forward.  
  
' Like this?' Kairi asked.  
  
' Yes perfect. Now boys. If you would.'  
  
Little Kai stood silently as he was forced to watch his mother being beaten to death. Her screams sent chills down his spine; he shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out her screams. As the screams subsided he opened his eyes and looked at his mother. She was on the floor, bleeding badly.  
  
' Mum. Are you okay?' he asked desperately.  
  
' No sweetie. Promise not to be like your grandfather, please.'  
  
' Okay.'  
  
' Good, take care of yourself. And don't let him hurt you.'  
  
He sat next to her, on the floor, as she slowly stopped moving. His evil grandfather continued to look down at his grandson, then at his daughter. He showed no remorse whatsoever, he was more concerned with his sobbing grandson.  
  
' Ahh Kai. She was only causing weakness.'  
  
' What're you talking 'bout?' the young boy asked.  
  
' You know she was destroying your potential.'  
  
' You.what do you mean?'  
  
' You know what I mean. You will listen and obey me from now on.'  
  
' And if I don't?'  
  
' Ahh, feisty like your mother.'  
  
' Well? If I don't obey you?'  
  
' Then you will end up like your family. You can see what happened to your dear defiant mother.'  
  
' You would do that to your own daughter. You don't deserve to be a father.'  
  
' Maybe so, but I am your only living relative.'  
  
' So I have no choice?'  
  
' You stay with me, and obey my commands, or you live on the streets.'  
  
' Fine, you win. I'll stay.'  
  
' I thought you'd see it my way.' ------------------------- ---------END---------- ------------------------- 


	5. Meeting the one person that knows him

Right, thought I don't own beyblade I do own Takamara. She is basically an animated version of myself, attitude, looks, name and all. She might seem pointless in this 'fic, but she is relevant in later stories.  
  
Meeting the one person that knows him  
  
*Back to the present day*  
  
Kai was stood leaning over the bridge. His eyes were shut, to conceal the memories. He had only just uncovered them, when he had been in the abbey, but they were clear as crystal to him. He could remember the complete lack of remorse his grandfather showed that night. It was the first moment he had been truly ashamed to be a descendant of that monster. It was horrible to see that the old fool would be heartless enough to sit and watch his own flesh and blood being beaten to death. But mostly Kai could remember the horrible time he had spent in the abbey, without any friends, alone. He had been beaten and tortured almost everyday, not to mention the extra work he had to do. He had hated it, but hadn't complained at all. In fact, he'd rarely spoken at all. He had learnt that if he spoke, they would find any fault they could to use it against him and earn him more punishment. He had felt really alone, at least until she joined.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
She had long brown hair, with blonde streaks at the front, which was draped down her back and shadowed her face. Her clothes made the other students stare at her. She was wearing a small black top, which was ripped in most places to reveal her tanned skin. Her top was nothing compared to the very short skirt she wore, also torn and tattered, which was held up with a black spiked belt and had a chain hung down the right side of it. Though she wore a short skirt her legs were not seen, they were covered in black stocking tights. Her feet were in steel-toed boots that covered her ankles, again black. She realized that the boys were watching her and tossed her hair back, with her right hand witch was covered in a black leather, fingerless glove, to unveil her face. Her lips were lined in black lipstick and her closed eyes were lined with red and black. She opened her eyes, witch greatly resembled black holes, and looked around her in utter disgust. She looked at Kai with a look of pity in her eyes, and then hatred when she glanced at Voltaire. Kai did not stare like the other boys; he just continued his work silently. She moved out of the room without another glance at the place.  
  
' All right boys, back to training,' Boris yelled at the staring lads.  
  
' Yes sir,' they all answered in unison.  
  
' Good. Kai, Voltaire would like to see you.'  
  
The youngest boy looked up, and then walked to the door. When he reached the door, he paused and listened.  
  
' You will not be keeping those clothes, I hope,' the cold voice spoke.  
  
' Oh, but I'm afraid I will be,' a young feisty female voice said.  
  
' No, you won't.'  
  
' And what are you going to do? Hit me? I don't think so.'  
  
At that point, Kai decided to risk entering the room. He peered round the door and saw the young girl stood in the same spot he had last seen his mother, and the usual person sat in the chair. The girl looked up for a moment, and then hung her head again.  
  
' Kai, you will be showing our new student around,' Voltaire said coldly.  
  
' I'm perfectly fine alone, thank you,' the girl said quickly.  
  
' Somehow I doubt that.'  
  
' Why is that?'  
  
' It does not concern you. And Kai, make sure you teach her the rules and the consequences of disobeying me.'  
  
Kai nodded and lead the girl out of the room silently. Once out of earshot, she seemed very curious.  
  
' Hi, I'm Takamara,' she said,' So, what's the grouch's problem?'  
  
' Dunno,' Kai muttered,' He's just like that.'  
  
' Okay then, why does he threaten everyone?'  
  
' They're more that just threats.'  
  
' Right, and can I have proof?'  
  
' No.'  
  
' You're not exactly the talkative type are you. Why don't you say anything?'  
  
' Because.'  
  
' That isn't an excuse. What's the problem?'  
  
' If I talk they just punish me more. They will to you as well, if you don't stop defying him.'  
  
' What do you mean?'  
  
' You'll find out.'  
  
' Fine. So, how do you know they aren't just threats?'  
  
' Because I've seen what he will do.'  
  
' Okay. So what does he do?'  
  
' Can't tell you that.'  
  
' Why not?'  
  
' I just can't, okay?'  
  
' Okay, okay. What's up with you?'  
  
' This is your room.'  
  
He began to walk away from her, but she followed.  
  
' Well, what's your problem?'  
  
' None of your business.'  
  
' Is he that bad? Is that why you won't talk about it?'  
  
' How would you possibly understand how I feel, if you have never experienced it yourself?'  
  
' Maybe I have.'  
  
' What do you mean?'  
  
' You think that no one else has suffered? That is really shallow.'  
  
' No, I meant have you?'  
  
' Yes, that's why I'm here.'  
  
' Explain.'  
  
' I was born in an abbey like this, only in Germany, with my mother. We were alone, but we had each other. We couldn't stay there and were about to move to Japan, and then she died of cancer. I was forced to continue work alone, until they thought I had become too rebellious. They transferred me here, saying that Voltaire would sort me out, but I don't know what they meant.'  
  
' You don't seem to understand that he is ruthless.'  
  
' What has he done to you?'  
  
'What does it matter?'  
  
' Was it that bad?'  
  
' The bastard beat my mother to death, not himself of course.'  
  
' Oh my God. That is horrible! And I bet he brags about it to. Don't you yell at him?'  
  
' No.' ' Well, why not?'  
  
' He would just have me beaten up, again.'  
  
' Again? He does it a lot?'  
  
' Yes.'  
  
' That type of punishment is illegal. Why do you let him do it?'  
  
' It is because of that punishment that I was born.'  
  
' I don't get it. Him beating people up was the reason you were born?'  
  
' He sent the older boys beat her up, and they took the liberty of raping her.'  
  
' That's terrible. How could you let him tell you all this without doing something to him?'  
  
' You think I didn't try? He just locked me in a room for a week.'  
  
' The evil bastard!'  
  
' I know.'  
  
' But he can't get away with it, can he?'  
  
' He kills anyone who tries to stop him.'  
  
' But.'  
  
' No one will stand against him. He assured that I wouldn't by killing off my entire family.'  
  
' Your mother. What about you father?'  
  
' He deported all of the possible candidates.'  
  
' So he was that desperate?'  
  
' You will be the desperate ones when you're caught,' a new voice spoke out from behind them.  
  
' And you would be?' Takamara asked.  
  
' The name's Tala.'  
  
' And what did you want?'  
  
' Less work, more food and time to practise but y'know, not possible.'  
  
' Don't get cocky with me, I'll kick your ass.'  
  
' Takamara don't,' Kai said.  
  
' You might want to listen to him. No one has every beaten me, never mind a girl.'  
  
' Really? Well that is about to change if you don't leave, now.'  
  
Tala moved forward to tease, but before he had tensed a muscle Takamara kicked him hard in the stomach. He coiled in pain, as she punched his nose and ginned as she pulled his chin up so his eye met hers.  
  
' Now you have,' she mocked.  
  
' Young lady!,' Boris yelled,' what do you think you're doing?'  
  
' He attacked me, so I defended myself,' she said simply.  
  
' Is this true?'  
  
' Yes,' Kai said.  
  
' Very well,' Boris said as he walked away.  
  
Everyone began to get back to what they were doing. Kai and Takamara walked to were they had previously been.  
  
' Thanks,' Takamara said,' no one has ever stood up for me before.'  
  
' No problem, I owe you for listening to me anyway Takamara.'  
  
' Anytime, mate. And call me Taka,'she smiled.  
  
------------------------- ---------END---------- ------------------------- 


	6. bad end, good friends

This is almost the end of this extremely short fic but considering my twisted mind never sleeps, others will follow. And thanks to MasterDranzer and Frostt for reviewing.  
  
Bad news  
  
Several years had passed; Taka and Kai had become very close friends. They were practically inseparable, but only in secret. All the students had been invited to a demonstration of the ultimate blade, Black Dranzer. Both Taka and Kai were excited, though they were both lower level class. They watched the black blade spin with perfect balance, then take out a couple of hundred blades without faltering at all. It was amazing. They were both curious about the extent of its power.  
  
' Come on, we have to check it out,' Taka nagged.  
  
' But what if we get caught?' Kai asked uncertainly.  
  
' But, you must be a little curious. Please. ' ' Fine, we'll go test it out tomorrow night, okay.'  
  
' Thank you, thank you, thank you!'  
  
They waited until night had fallen, before sneaking out of bed and meeting up outside the dormitory entrance. They knew very well that they could be caught at anytime, but they had done this too many times before. They often met up and talked about stuff they would never be allowed to mention during the daytime. They had never been caught, yet.  
  
' Here, keep this.'  
  
' What is it, Takamara?'  
  
' It's my necklace.'  
  
' Why are you giving it to me?'  
  
' So that if we are ever separated, you will remember me.'  
  
' I don't need it.'  
  
' I'm not asking you to wear it, I just want you to keep it.'  
  
' Fine.'  
  
*From around the corner* ' Hmm, you wont like being separated will you,' Tala said to himself, grinning.  
  
*********  
  
*Next day*  
  
' Takamara, Kai, you know where to go,' Boris said in his usual tone.  
  
They both did.  
  
' Takamara, I'm deporting you,' Voltaire said rudely upon the enter of the two children.  
  
' What?' she asked.  
  
' You will be transferred to China for the mean time, and moved as they see fit.'  
  
' You cant do that!'  
  
' Oh, but I'm afraid I can.' He said with a grin on his face,' and you, little girl, cannot stop me.'  
  
She scowled at him for a few moments.  
  
' Kai, escort her to the exit, she leaves tonight.'  
  
He nodded, and lead her out of the room.  
  
'What's he deporting me for!?'  
  
' Dunno.'  
  
'It isn't fair!,' she sulked,' we won't be able to do what we planned!'  
  
Kai remained silent. He helped her pack her bags without a word, and didn't say goodbye all afternoon. He didn't accually speak until that night.  
  
' Well, bye I guess,' takamara said.  
  
Kai didn't reply, but his deep grey eyes looked at her affectionatly.  
  
' Yeah, i'll miss you too.'  
  
She was practically dragged to the car, as she was frantcally waving. once the car began movind slowly down the drive, she drew an invisible line around her neck with her fingers.Kai mimicked the movement, and then realized what she had meant.  
  
' The necklace!' he said aloud without meaning to.  
  
he ran inside and scurried into Takamara's old room. there on the desk, was her necklace and a note. note and looked down at it. It was a plan of the maze and traps in the entrance to the lab they were going to break into that night. Next he picked up the necklace and looked at it closely, something was different about it,he saw a pendant on the end of it. he inspected it closely and saw a small clip on the bottom. he fliped it up and the gemstone opened, reveiling several pictures. the first was of takamara not so long ago, and the second was a picture of Kai. He did not know how she had found one, but she had. The third was a familliar female face. She had long blue hair and deep grey eyes. Kai quickly took the picture out of the pendant and looked at the back. it clearly read: Mrs. Kairi Hiwatari.  
  
*Flash to present day*  
  
Kai still stood at the bridge. He was searching his pockets for the pendant he had picked up when training at the abbey previous week.  
  
' You looking for this?' a voice came from the other side of the bridge.  
  
' Come on Kai, you didn't think we would just let you walk off, did you?' the bubbley voice of Max said.  
  
' Yeah, we're your friends,' Tyson added.  
  
' And we know you feel the same about us,' kenny inputed.  
  
' Here,' one of the boys walked forward,' this is yours.'  
  
Kai took the pendant from Rays hand, and smiled at his friends.  
  
' Thanks, guys,' he said.  
  
he opened the pendant to see the only two people he had ever looked up to.  
  
' I will find you, Takamara. And that evil bastard isn't going to stop me.'  
  
------------------------- ---------END---------- ------------------------- 


End file.
